


Let's Break These In

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World - Fandom, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Cosplay, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober 2018, Multi, costume sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: The laughter Barry gets from that is boisterous. The ex-raptor can’t argue with that. Their third is at home, sick and in bed, therefore unable to join them in their searching for something to wear. Doctor Smith, who had weathered both Owen’s and Lowery’s jokes about her name, had decided that a costume party was in order and all of the staff still going to sessions jumped on it. Barry is starting to wish that she had put limitations on what to wear because it feels like a losing battle to keep them tasteful. Not because he’s a prude but because the temptation of his two lovers in the “sexy” outfits that Owen keeps picking out is almost overwhelming. The first one was a construction worker, then there was a vampire. Honestly, Barry is about to just grab two of the capes, some face paint, and fake teeth.





	Let's Break These In

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 Costumes
> 
> This is a part two of another one shot but you don't have to read it to enjoy this.

“You are not going to the therapy costume party as a sexy nurse,” Barry says shaking his head. There is a fond smile on his lips as he continues to dig through the various shelves trying to find one he likes. So far he’s found exactly… none.

 

“Besides that would not fit you.”

 

“But it’s the largest size!” Owen protests hugging the package close to his chest. Barry turns around, raises an eyebrow, eyeing the blonde woman showcasing the costume. Then he gives his boyfriend an unimpressed look. Owen huffs, putting the costume back where he found it.

 

“Lowery would have agreed with me,” Owen mutters.

 

“He would not have. He would have agreed with me or suggested something from his comics.”

 

The laughter Barry gets from that is boisterous. The ex-raptor can’t argue with that. Their third is at home, sick and in bed, therefore unable to join them in their searching for something to wear. Doctor Smith, who had weathered both Owen’s and Lowery’s jokes about her name, had decided that a costume party was in order and all of the staff still going to sessions jumped on it. Barry is starting to wish that she had put limitations on what to wear because it feels like a losing battle to keep them tasteful. Not because he’s a prude but because the temptation of his two lovers in the “sexy” outfits that Owen keeps picking out is almost overwhelming. The first one was a construction worker, then there was a vampire. Honestly, Barry is about to just grab two of the capes, some face paint, and fake teeth. 

 

His phone vibrates in his pocket followed by the soft sound of someone snoring. It’s barely heard over the sound of the store but both Owen and Barry have gotten very good at hearing it. Because a snoring Lowery is a Lowery who is sleeping without nightmares. It’s a Lowery who’s going to wake up slowly, roll over onto one of them and fall back asleep. It’s a sign that Lowery feels safe and his subconscious agrees. Owen laughs again, knowing that Barry has a clip of him snoring too. Though Owen knows that his snoring is a lot louder.

 

“Dude. I know that I find it cute that you find my snoring cute and makes some primal part of you happy but Lowery still isn’t used to all our weirdness.”

 

Barry, who is in the middle of texting back, gives Owen a smug smile.

 

“Lowery thinks it is cute too. He has me talking in French as his ringtone for me.”

 

“What!? No fair!”

 

Owen is pouting and Barry leans in to kiss those pouting lips.

 

“You never asked, too happy to use the presets. And all his is is  _ Salut, comment ça va ? _ ”

 

The pouts worsens and he turns away from Barry to grab a  _ Star-Lord _ mask. Barry wraps his arms around Owen, ignoring the scandalized gasp it gets him from one of the other customers. Lowly he whispers in French promising to let Owen record whatever he wanted.

 

“Does Lowery need more soup?” Owen asks in a strangled voice imagining all the things he could ask Barry to say.

 

“ _ Non _ .”

 

It really isn’t fair when Barry talks in French. He accepts the cellphone is wordlessly passed to him.

 

> _ From Lowery: promise nt 2 laugh _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Barry: promise _
> 
>  
> 
> _ From Lowery: so, there r cons I want u 2 to come w/me 2 _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Barry: I remember _
> 
>  
> 
> _ From Lowery: I… uh… got ur measurements &..... _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Below that is a picture of three outfits. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ From Lowery: throuple cosplays? _

 

“Is he suggesting we wear that to-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you thought my suggestions were bad. How did he… nope doesn’t matter. Hot damn.”

 

A new text comes through.

 

> _ From Lowery: we… we could break them n. B4 the party _
> 
> _ Form Lowery: can up sum sprite? _

 

They share fond looks.

 

“If you think you can control yourself,” Owen teases, “we could go home and pamper him.”

 

“I was just about to suggest the same thing.”

* * *

 

A week passes and it’s two days before the party. Lowery tries not to vibrate out of his skin waiting on his lovers to come out of the bedroom. When this relationship first started. When Owen had approached him that day after he talked about… he was hesitant… scared even. Despite being bisexual, despite having had other relationships… Hoskins had been his first male sexual encounter. Lowery shudders at the memory, shoving it aside. Owen and Barry said that they understood. Said that sex wasn’t needed and they could move as slowly as Lowery needed it to. And they had. Always patient. Always stopping when it became more than he could handle. Sure he wasn’t like completely healed, sorta doubts that he will ever be, but he  **_wants_ ** to try more than making out and jerking each other off.

 

Barry comes into the front room first. Brown leather jacket brushing just under his knees. Lowery isn’t ashamed to say that seeing Barry dressed up as Gambit has him drooling. Slowly he walks up to his lover, noting where the measurements he got were off. Licking his lips he looks up at Barry.

 

“You look good.”

 

“As do you,  _ mon cher. _ ”

 

It sends a shudder down his spine and he leans into the hand that cups his face.

 

“Real good,  _ mon ami. _ Cyclops?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Lips press against lips. Firm and pleasant. Then it becomes deeper, Barry sucking on Lowery’s bottom lip until the other opens his mouth up. A noise of pleasure escapes Lowery as the hand not cupping his face moves to grab his ass. God this is the best idea he has ever had. A low whistle pierces the air. Appreciative. Lowery turns his head, Bary happily moving to mouth at the pale neck exposed to him. Owen is leaning against the door jamb, drinking them in. The skin-tight outfit does nothing to hide Owen’s growing approval of the sight. Jesus, Owen looks fucking good as Wolverine and Lowery is glad that he went movie verse instead of the yellow spandex of the comic books.

 

Like a wolf, or maybe one of his Velociraptors, Owen approaches them. 

 

“You guys are so hot.”

 

Barry bites down on Lowery’s neck making him squeak loudly.

 

“Tell us how you want to break these in,” Owen whispers pressing against Lowery’s back.

 

“Us. Bed. Please. Sex?”

 

“Of course… Slim. Getting you outta this is going to be a task.”

 

“But leave it to us,  _ mon cher _ .”

 

If they aren’t careful he’s going to come before they even get to the fun part. Lowery reveals in the way they press him into the bed. That they take turns kissing his lips. Barry settles in between his legs. Each movement is careful, both of them making sure it’s okay with him. It makes Lowery feel loved, special. He whines, arching his when Owen, who he is at his side, unzips the jacket so that he can latch onto a nipple. Yup very much glad he went movie verse instead of comic. They take him apart piece by piece. Leather pants are pulled down and there are noises of surprise at him going commando. It thrills. Barry stretches him, slowly, carefully, whispering what Lowery thinks is sweet nothings in French.

 

Then he’s resting against Owen’s chest. Legs spread and resting on Barry’s shoulders. For a moment, a brief, grim moment, after Barry is all the way inside him and waiting he flashes back. Back to where it’s dark. It’s not Owen at his back but Hoskin’s.

 

“Lowery? You okay?”

 

It’s Owen’s voice. Owen’s hands. He’s not there. He’s not there.

 

“Give me a moment.”

 

A moment turns to two turns to three before he can give them the okay. Barry kisses him sweetly. Grounding him. The thrusts are shallow at first. Little nudges. Ones that still get the computer geek to gasp. Slowly the momentum increases, knocking him into Owen. Owen who is doing his best to finger Lowery, to stretch the gasping, panting, moaning mess on his lap wider. Incoherent words bubble and foam over his lips. It feels so good! He thinks he voices it, his pleasure, over and over again, as he does his best to get close to his lovers. To bring them pleasure as they’ve brought him.

 

When he comes, it’s with both of his lovers inside of him, and their names on his lips.

 

“We… we should break in all cosplays like this,” Lowery whispers before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
